objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Ice Creams! Twice
This is the Season 2 of Camp of Ice Cream. As you know its previous season was complete with its winner Mint and now we are battling again to give another chance to all those losers last season, winners could also come back to the season and compete (lIke Firey from BFDI) if there is anything you need or something wrong please help yourself. Registration starts now (October 14th) and ends at January 1st 2016 and if I do not have enough I will just expand the expiry. And I will improve my camp since last season’s finale there are some errors… so I will try my best in making it one of the best camps ever! Answers Page. Basic Rules * You can do anything you want with this page… EXCEPT vandalizing it, spamming on it or podting wrong information… if you do so you will be reported or if you are a contestant than I will disqualify you * Never SWEAR! That’s the most easiest thing you’ve gotta do * Make sure you do all challenges and if you get 3 strikes you are replaced my another user but if not then you will remain not doing challenges FOREVER until we find replacement * No cheating… so easy and obvious Current Contestants Bfdi is the best # Poo # Rainbow Phuocphuc46 # Milk Chocolate # Pumpkin # Mint MePhone X ELIMINATED # Vanilla with Chocolate Crisps (18th place) # Bubble Gum (19th place) NothingDangerous # Cherry # Chocolate Bumblebee the transformer # Vanilla # Dark Chocolate # White Chocolate Pen island123 # Blueberry # Banana PikminComet # Caramel # Coffee Bfdifan444 # Cranberry # Lemon # Lime (17th place) Episodes * Introduction * Topple Off Strikes # 0 # D/WC # Caramel, Coffee, Cranberry, D/WC, Lemon, Pumpkin, Vanilla, Scores 'Episode 1' 1st. Cherry, Chocolate, Cranberry, Milk Chocolate, Mint : 10/10 2nd. Blueberry, Caramel, Lime : 9/10 3rd. Banana, Coffee, D/WC, Pumpkin, Rainbow : 8/10 4th. Poo : 7/10 Bottom 3rd 5th. Chocolate Crisps, Vanilla : 6/10 6th. Lemon : 5/10 7th. Bubble Gum : 2/10 Episode 2 I am adding scores in order of multiples of 5 though last place gets 0 13th. D/WC : 0 12th. Cranberry, Lemon : 10 11th. Lime : 19 Bottom 3rd 10th. Poo : 30 9th. Mint : 30 8th. Coffee : 33 7th. Milk Chocolate : 40 6th. Rainbow : 43 5th. Caramel : 54 4th. Banana : 58 3rd. Blueberry : 59 2nd. Cherry, Chocolate : 60 1st. Pumpkin : 63 (for pushing off Caramel) Episode 3 8th. Poo - 30 7th. Mint - 33 6th. Milk Chocolate - 50 5th. Rainbow - 51 4th. Banana - 63 3rd. Blueberry - 64 2nd. Cherry - 65 1st. Chocolate - 60 Bottom 3rd 9th. Caramel, Coffee, Cranberry, D/WC, Lemon, Pumpkin, Vanilla, Challenges # Make an introduction about yourself # A balancing beam challenge # Make a NEW flavored ice cream that will taste good in my opinion Random Poll, Not Really Vote for these people Caramel Coffee Cranberry D/WC Lemon Pumpkin Table of Creamy Sweetness Poo | 4th | 10th | 8th | Rainbow | 3rd | 6th | 5th | Milk Chocolate | 1st | 7th | 6th | Pumpkin | 3rd | 1st | 9th | Mint | 1st | 9th | 7th | Cherry | 1st | 2nd | 2nd | Chocolate | 1st | 2nd | 1st | Dark Chocolate/White Chocolate | 3rd | 13th | 9th | Blueberry | 2nd | 3rd | 3rd | Banana | 3rd | 4th | 4th | Caramel | 2nd | 5th | 9th | Coffee | 3rd | 8th | 9th | Cranberry | 1st | 12th | 9th | Lemon | DOOM | 12th | 9th | Lime | 2nd | 11th | OUT '''| ' Vanilla with Chocolate Crips | ''DOOM | QUIT Bubble Gum | DOOM | OUT